pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6 Asian Server
Chapter 6 Asian Server 30th October 2012 some changes after 30th updates. #New daily task + secretary system to replace the current daily system and secretary system. (Vip0-4 can claim the bonus until liveliness 100. Vip5 + can claim all) #New Impel Down, 3 newbie level, available at lv 28, and 1 new level (total 10 level) #Aptitude for Impel Down will be level up by using prestige, instead of ordeal and medal. #Impel Down ordeal and medal will be converted to prestige. (ordeal 1:10, honor 1:5000, growth 1:10000). #New Auto Impel Down function. Free for all. #Chain Attack will be free for all. 30s for 1 fight. VIP 6 need 1s for 1 fight. #Main task silver reward is greatly increased. lv20-30 main task will get 4 purple gear as reward. #lv30 newbie pack come with a set of purple gear. lv40 newbie pack come with thunder god scroll and some crystal needed for star-up #Free dungeon is increased to 2 times per dungeon level per day. #Dungeon Autoplay need 20s instead of 40 mins #Increase the drop rate of gear or gear shard from the battle. #Pet perfect synthesis function, cost 2000G #New type of Experience Shadow in 5 different quality, which only can be consumed by other shadow to gain big amount of exp. (Not equipadble, don't have any stat) #Increase the chance to get high quality shadow. #Trade boat system available at lv27 #Shichibukai def decreased and hp increased in the marine battle. #Fix robin bug which cannot clear the debuff #New logbook rewards for collecting 55 crews #Skill adjustment: *Swordman Aptitude skill Endless Sky - AOE, deal 100% physical damage to all targets. str increase the damage. 70% damage reduction for 2 turns. *Brook - AOE, deal 200% physical damage to all targets, str increase the damage %. High chance to cause target to sleep for 2 turns. Targets will be awaken if getting hit, damage taken will be increased by 50%. *Chopper - AOE, Heal 10% of individual max hp for 2 turns, and recover 100 fury of a random crew. Heal increased according to the int stat. *Law - Deal 300% magical damage to a single target with the lowest magical defend. Heal injured crews with the amount equal to damage done + 10% of self max hp. Summary *Impel down can play by auto, or manually. Autoplay is extremely fast, It takes about 1 min to finish 4-5 levels. Very high prestige rewards for 3 stars. 1/2 for 2 stars and 1/4 for 1 star. We can freely upgrade the Impel Aptitude as long as we have enough prestige. *Very fast auto play for dungeon. It takes 20s for every autoplay. Get more gold, scroll, material from extra dungeon, usually i get 20G from 4 dungeons, now i can get 40G. *Shadow shop only Chopper's drop rate become higher. Less broken shadow and more green and blue shadow from Chopper. The exp shadow give good experience to Shadow. *Everyone can get more and better pet from exchange shop. Previously we get 20 vit and 10 vit from daily task and liveliness, new daily task give 25 vits for 100 liveliness. u can get 15 vits more if u are VIP 5 and above and achieve 160 liveliness. No more shell chest x 3, no more salvage rope x 10. the only way to get shell chest is from team battle and marine battle. The 32 liveliness tasks are as followed: *Logbook event which is giving out a Shiny Ring and a Glowing Ring. *Scroll price is greatly increase in this version. Useless scroll like sea god physical weapon, and flame magical weapon can be sold in this version, 1 scroll for 400000 silver.